mentalcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15
Episode #15 is an episode of the MentalCast. It is the earliest-known recorded episode left in existence, the first fourteen having been wiped off the face of the planet due to the closure of imeem. Official Description "On tonight's show: Rock Band music, one hell of a party, Card Shark-ness, and a fecal matter to end on. Starring Mike Riley and Chris McClain." Cast * Michael Riley * Chris McClain Show Guide 'What We Bought' Chris states that he bought nothing so far in the year, except for blank CDs. Mike says that he bought cell phone minutes. Chris then says he's going to purchase Bullet for My Valentine's new CD and Turok for the Xbox 360. 'Mental News Story of the Week' A party thrown at a home in Melbourne, Australia, may cost a 16-year-old $20,000 AUS. Police had to break up the party of 500+ with helicopters. One party goer was charged with producing child pornography. 'Music' * Korn guitarist James "Munky" Shaffer left the band's current tour. * Rise Against are preparing a fifth studio album. * Quiet Riot will not continue without Kevin DuBrow. * Scott Weiland revealed Stone Temple Pilots future reunion. 'Film & Television' * "Cloverfield" is the number one movie in America. * "Meet the Spartans" and "Rambo" are both releasing. * Peter Jackson will remake "The Hobbit" and another movie, possibly "Silmarillion." * Warner Brothers considers cutting "Deathly Hallows" into two films, and Steven Spielberg may direct. * Craig Robinson, Tracy Lords, Rick Maid, Jeff Anderson and Katie Morgan join the cast of "Zack and Miri Make a Porno." * Pamela Anderson had a baby. * Oliver Stone's next project is "Bush," starring Josh Brolin. * Nominated for 2008 Razzies: Lindsay Lohan ("I Know Who Killed Me") and Eddie Murphy ("Norbit"). * Cloverfield 2 is said to be happening. 'Video Games' * The game "Undertow" is available free to Xbox Live customers due to connection problems over the holidays. 'Homestretch' Card Sharks is played with Mike as host and Chris as the contestant. Trivia * The show doesn't open with a traditional song picked out by Mike. Instead the show opens with a studio-created track. * Mike notes at the open that "we're a fifth of a way to one hundred." He then goes on to state that he would be surprised if they made it that far. * Mike mentions WTATA in the "What We Bought" section. * Chris incorrectly calls Dane Cook's "Vicious Circle" "Rough Around the Edges." * Mike and Chris's favorite comedian at this point was Lewis Black. * Chris mentions "True Stories I Made Up" and states he can't remember the comedian's name (it was Daniel Tosh). * Chris reveals he accidentally left the USB hub for Rock Band at a friends house right before same friend moved to Cincinnati. Luckily, Chris got it back. * Mike references the RabbleCast, calling "Mindfreak" "Mind-tard." * A brief discussion of Travis and his parents takes place before the video games section. Quotes Chris: "Now opening for Slipknot on the Rock on the Range tour, Dane Cook!" What the hell? Mike: One 16-year-old who attended the party is being charged with producing child pornography. Chris: Wow. Mike: Wow, that's a party. Chris: He can produce it? Like, through his sweat glands? (in response to producing porn through sweat glands) Chris: Usually I'm not covered in liquid until after I'm done with it. (after being told to crap in his shoes) 'Chris:'How would I crap in my shoes if I was in them? 'Chris:'Hey, Ma! I left you a fresh biscuit in your diaper! Official episode downloads *MP3 format *Ogg Vorbis format *64kb MP3 format *64kb MP3 playlist *64kb MP3 playlist ZIP *MP3 playlist *MP3 playlist ZIP